There have been many word-forming games, in which cards have letters printed thereon, and the players try to make up words by using the cards at their disposal in various combinations. Generally, the conventional games have been based on players trying to collect a series of cards depicting letters, or parts of words. The winner is the player who assembles all the cards required to form particular words.
Generally, also, in the conventional games the players have taken it in turns to try to improve their letter-cards.
The invention provides a game apparatus which permits the word-forming game to be played simultaneously by all the players; that is to say, the players compete directly with each other as to who can be the first to form a word.